


baby fever

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Breeding, Casual Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Somnophilia, cum stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Kinktober day 8 fill; breeding and cum stuffing.Dick and Wally have taken a few days off to conceive a child.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 226
Collections: DC and Marvel Kinktober Fills





	baby fever

**Author's Note:**

> @werewoofteeth

Dick is awakened, to not any surprise, by Wally's cock growing stiff again inside him. He shifts a bit, adjusting the arm wrapped around him, and Wally grumbles a little sound. He's still asleep but clearly is having some interesting dreams. It's cute and Dick wriggles back into him more to be closer. Wally sighs, nuzzles the back of his head, but doesn't awaken easily. He never does. 

With Wally content to doze, Dick reaches down to stroke his clit as he gingerly rocks back against Wally's hardening cock. He can feel it swelling slowly but with a little encouragement, it's quickly to full attention. Wally groans when he squeezes down and, still asleep or not, it doesn't take much to get him to start rutting into him again. From there, it's not long until he's actually awake. He kisses the nape of Dick's neck and Dick hums quietly in reply.

"G'morning," he murmurs. 

"Morning," Dick says. Wally tucks his chin in Dick's shoulder and runs a hand down his side as he rocks into him. He shoos Dick's hand away to stroke his erect clit himself, his fingers briefly traveling down further to feel where they connect before coming back up again. Dick wraps an arm around Wally's neck, closing his eyes as his pace gets quicker. Like a true speedster, it isn't long before he's really going again. 

Dick groans as Wally fucks him quicker, his hard cock jabbing his tender womb again and again in his haste. He's sure he's bruised in more places than one but it's far from anything he's going to be complaining about. They've been at this _almost_ nonstop for a couple days. Wally still needs to eat, after all. 

When this position is less than inductive to what they want, Wally makes short work of pushing Dick onto his belly and pinning him against the bed. Dick arches into him, grasping handfuls of the sheets in feign leverage. He moans openly and Wally brings both hands down to rub his clit and stroke his folds stretched around Wally's cock. With a rough thrust, Wally shoves in to the root before he comes, filling Dick's womb with his hot seed. 

Just a little more rubbing and Dick's orgasm isn't far behind. It's a good thing he has the stamina to, for the most part, keep up with Wally. He thinks Wally would feel bad if he couldn't keep bringing him to orgasm. Wally groans as he kisses along Dick's neck and between his shoulders. He brings his hands to his hips and waist before gingerly rubbing his back. 

"Good?" he asks. Dick nods. 

"Course," he assures. He feels absolutely stuffed already but it's a nice feeling, admittedly. Wally slowly pulls out and Dick shifts in an attempt to keep as much cum in him as he can. Some still leaks out, there's a lot already packed into his womb, but not much. He rolls back over and Wally lays beside him while they come down again. They climb out of bed a few minutes later to start getting ready for the day. 

Wally fucks him again against the shower wall, this time face to face with tangled limbs and lips. Dick swears he can see a small bump in his stomach where his womb pokes out when he looks in the mirror. It definitely feels like it's swollen enough to be. That's probably a good thing. 

Wally's on him again while he's trying to make them breakfast. Honestly, if Dick hadn't put his foot down when Wally spilled crumbs in his lap, he'd probably try to fuck him while he eats, too. He's glad Wally's gotten no less charming in marriage. Wally still eats toast over his shoulder, though. 

"If I find crumbs on my back-" Dick begins. 

"I will definitely lick them off before you find them," Wally promises. Dick can't help but snort a laugh. 

It was pretty surprising to find that speedsters actually have a difficult time conceiving with non-speedsters. They figure a nice week of nothing but sex should do the trick especially considering how often Wally can go at it. Dick manages not to burn anything this morning and they settle at the table to eat. He sticks to something lighter while Wally hastily refills on carbs to restore his energy. 

"We'll probably have two, you know," Dick mentions. 

"Yeah," Wally says with a mouthful of more toast. "I was thinking about that." 

"I love you but we're not naming them after Barry and Iris," Dick assures. Wally puffs his cheeks a bit. 

"Not even middle names?" he asks. 

"Let's start with first names, okay?" he replies. 

"I was actually thinking we should expect twins and probably make sure you can handle it?" Wally says. "If they end up growing fast, too, you might end up malnourished. Barry's a speedster, he probably wouldn't have noticed if he was eating more than usual. Your body might not be able to convert that much food to energy fast enough if you have twins." 

"Good point," Dick murmurs. "Something else to bring up with Star Labs." Wally nods. 

They settle in the living room with a movie Dick is immediately bored with. He supposes that's kind of the point but Wally always gets way too interested in these things. Something something space Mars- Dick nestles himself under Wally's arm and idly strokes his cock in hand. Even after all the sex they've been having, it doesn't take much to get him hard. He doesn't really stop paying attention to the movie but Dick doesn't mind much. Instead, he straddles Wally's lap and eases his cock back inside his stuffed pussy. 

The new angle presses down on some spots he now _knows_ are bruised and Dick rumbles a deep groan as he sinks down to the root. He grips Wally's shoulders for support and leans back until he can see the soft little bulge in his stomach. Slowly, he rocks down against Wally's cock and eventually gets Wally's undivided attention again. Wally touches him, tracing his sides and curves fondly as he brings his hands to rest on Dick's waist. His thumb brushes the little bump and Dick shudders. 

"Is that-" he asks in quiet awe. Dick grinds down against him and makes them both groan. 

"Wally you've been doing nothing but filling me up for days," he assures. " _Yeah_." 

" _Shit, babe_ ," Wally rasps back, his face turning a very red shade in arousal. He grabs Dick's waist and suddenly starts thrusting into him hard and fast. Dick makes a quiet gasp at the sudden change, gripping Wally's wrists and tossing his head down as Wally's hard, twitching cock hits his cervix again and again. 

"Oh _fuck_ , Wally," he groans. "Yes, yes, yes. Come on, baby, fill me up. Breed me so good." He bows his head to catch Wally's mouth and Wally eagerly arches up to meet him. With a few more thrusts, he comes again, urging out another deeply satisfied groan from Dick. Even if speedsters' difficulty conceiving, Dick is pretty sure they have it covered. That being said, he sees no harm in making sure. 

They shift positions to something a little more comfortable, spooning together on the couch to finish watching the bland movie- Wally slowly rutting into him the entire time. There's still a lot of day ahead of them and neither of them have any plans on leaving the house for it. 

They do, eventually, have twins. 


End file.
